Healing Lip balm
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: “It’s not a lipstick, Ziva. It’s a healing lip balm. There’s a difference.” First story of the Chap Stick Series! Slash Tony/Tim


**Title: Healing Lip Balm**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**TV Series: NCIS**

**FanFic Series: The Chap Stick Series**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Pair: Tony/McGee**

**Type: Slash/Humor/PWP/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi! I'm here again, using the NCIS boys for my delicious plots! (Laugh maniacally) **

**Tony: Oh God! What the hell are you doin' here? Again?! **

**Anne: JUJUJUJUJUJU, hey Tony! It's your turn!! Look! (Pointing at the pair)**

**Tony: (Looked at the pair O_0) What?! Oh c'mon! Probie and me?! Why?! (Blush)**

**McGee: (Blush) Um, why Tony? And Why the title?**

**Anne: (Fan Girl Squeal and hugs the man) Tim! You're sooo cute! This is my new series called 'The Chap Stick Series' and you two are the first pair! **

**Tony/McGee: But! We-**

**Anne: I don't want any complaints! This was a challenge made by one of my friends. This's for you Victor!! Bwahahaha!! Ziva! Do the disclaimer!!**

**Ziva: Of course. Anne Midnight do not own NCIS, because if she did, Tony and McGee would have already had sex in the elevator and would stop dancing around each other. Back to you, Anne.**

**Anne: I love this girl! And you too, Abs! Now read!! Lol **

Tim McGee sighs and kept looking around his desk in the bullpen of NCIS quarters. He was muttering to himself and sighing a lot, Ziva was gazing at him, a knowing smile graced her gorgeous face.

"Where is it? It was right here!" Said the young agent and gave a frustrated sigh, licking his lips and feeling them dry up and frowning, making that cute pout of his. Gibbs smirked and continues reading Abby's report of the blood's samples she gave him of Petty Officer Madison. Tim gave another sigh and walked toward the Mossad's desk, looking at her desk with a searching glance.

"Ziva, have you seen my Chap Stick?" He asked her and licked his lips again. The woman looked up at him and gave him her thinking face.

"Mmmm, Chap Stick? You mean your lipstick?" She asked him, her brown eyes shinning with mirth. He frowned at her, doing that pouty face that not even Gibbs could resist.

"It's not a lipstick, Ziva. It's a healing lip balm. There's a difference." He told her in an annoyed/embarrassed tone. She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, McGee. I have not seen your 'healing lip balm." Ziva chuckle and continue her work. Tim turned to Gibbs and before he could ask the silver haired man reply.

"No, I don't have your lipstick, McGee." He said, making Tim blush and Ziva laugh.

"It's NOT a lipstick! It's a healing lip balm!" Said the Agent in a flustered tone. Gibbs gave him a smirk and continues reading.

"Ziva use it as a lipstick. And Jenny too." He said, knowing he was embarrassing the boy, but he didn't care. The blond was cute when flustered. McGee groaned and continue in his search for his beloved 'healing lip balm'. Gibbs and Ziva shared an amused look and smiled, they knew what had happened to it.

"Boss!!! I got'em!" Tony Dinozzo's voice rang across the bullpen from the elevator. The brunet came to a stop in front of the ex-Marine's, his eyes proud and mischievous.

"Petty Officer Madison was indeed raped by Taylor Silvers. You were right, Boss! Now, I just need to find the new address she have now. " Said Tony with an accomplished smile. Gibbs nodded and stood up.

"Gear up." He said and tossed his keys to Ziva.

"You drive, Officer David." They both walked toward the elevator and pile up, leaving Tony looking for the new address and McGee his Chap Stick. Tony found the address and step in front of Tim.

"Whatcha lookin' for, McProbie?" He asked and gave his friend a smile. Tim, distracted, taking his things and looking for his balm, he answered.

"I'm looking for my Chap Stick, Tony."

"Oh, you mean this one?" Tony asked and took from his pocket the small lipstick. Tim sighed in relief and took it, then gave his teammate an accusing look.

"You took it?!"

"No, Probie! I found it on the floor! Sheesh! Here, I'm trying to be a good Samaritan and this's the thanks I get!" He sighs dramatically, making Tim smile.

"Thank you, Tony. We better go, before Gibbs begin hunting us down." They walked toward the elevator, enter and Tony pressed the button that would take them to the garage. He was keeping an eye on McGee.

"You gonna put the Chap Stick on?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, yeah." Said Tim and put the cherry-flavor balm over his dry lips, sighing in relief. Then, he was pressed against the wall of the small box, with Tony's lips sucking his. Tim moaned and pressed more to Tony, resting his hands on his hips and dragging the older man towards him.

Tony couldn't get enough of the blond's lips and their flavor. And what surprised him was the enthusiasm that the younger male had on trying to suck his tongue out of his mouth. He didn't push him away, just grabbed more of him. Their tongues played against each other, hands fondled everywhere they could get on, even with the clothes on the way.

Tim had a hand sneaking its way insides Tony's shirt, while the brunet was trying to mark him with a hicky. God, he had wanted this for a long time, and finally it happened, but, what about Gibbs! The Job! Elevator!! Tim stop the kiss, a bit dazed, but couldn't stop grinding at the hand folding him between his legs.

"Tony. Ahh, um, Tony! Sto-stop! Gibbs! T-the job!" He said and gave a whine when the wonderful weight lifted off. Tony looked at him, gave him a smile, and kissed him with all the passion he had. The elevator's doors opened and Tony Dinozzo came out looking like nothing happened except for his tended pants and the smug smirk that adorned his full, bruised lips. Ziva looked at him and then at Tim that was still inside the elevator looking every bit ravished.

"I thought it was a kiss, not tried to eat him up, Tony." She disapproved, but the man just smiled at her.

"If you think that's eating him up, you really don't want to see him after I really eat him up." He told her with a flirty smile, making Ziva chuckle and get in the car. Gibbs gave a smile at the happy look Tony had, it's been a while, he had missed the look. And gazed at the still dazed younger agent, so cute.

"MCGEE!!! MOVE!!" At Gibbs yell, Tim reacted and fought the closing doors

"Ah! Comin' Boss!! Don't close! Stupid door!" He finally got out; blushing at the scene, he caused and slid in the back sit of the car with Tony. Tony gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, it was a nervous smile. That made Tim more relax and he smiled back, they were nervous and that gave him some sort of ground relief. Tim leaned over, toward the older man, licked his ear shell and smiled when Tony gave a shudder.

"We can finish this later, in your house right?" He knew he sounded bold, even thought he was unsure. Tony gave him a Tony-smile and a quick peck in his soft cheek.

"Oh yea, we will. And bring the Chap Stick."

END

**Anne: So…What do you guys think? Should I do more? Hehehehe! R&R!!**


End file.
